vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115920-carbine-i-would-pay-25-for-this
Content ---- ---- ---- It's technically abitrary to the point, The point is I wants it and It must be mine and I'm willing to pay over enlarged price tags for it. Also I'm female. | |} ---- +1 | |} ---- Tie it to in-game achievements or something as well maybe...rewards for achievements is my fav method... | |} ---- ---- I'm ok with a couple of store bought items Collectables and stuff. I don't mean to ask for a cash shop but I'm not against there being like 2 or 3 "shop" collectables. | |} ---- ---- I like this idea better! I like this idea the best! WoW kept me going at it longer than it normally would have because I wanted to unlock achievements in order to get in-game titles, pets, and mounts. | |} ---- Agreed. Attuning an alt via cash shop item, hell yea I'd pay even $300 just to avoid dealing with this bs again and again. | |} ---- I absolutely hate achievements, completionist stuff was better because it tied itself to unlocks of other things in the game and % complete of game status. but the point is I need the mount and I would put up a lot to get it. | |} ---- ---- No that only leads in adding 25 more daily quest zones. | |} ---- I love it, it's a goal while playing the game and you get a lil somethin somethin to show off for it. Even if it's how elder gem gear is handled where you have to defeat certain content to unlock it for purchase would be great to me. The mount you display in this thread I can easily see as something being unlocked for completing for example a veteran version of Shiphand "The Gauntlet" under an unlock like something silly as "RAGE N THE CAGE!!!" | |} ---- Can't disagree with that. | |} ---- I wouldnt mind achievements if they didnt replace completionist material. | |} ---- Why not side by side and or juxtaposed. | |} ---- I don't understand this at all. Can you give an example of what you mean? I am not playing dumb, I honestly don't understand how achievements in any way interferes with completionists... | |} ---- Completionist material is associated with replayability of a game's design. EG if you play Vindictus there's a lot of completionist stuff in it along with Achievements. Completionist referse to a percentage complete of a game plays content, achievements are usually abitirary or otherwise unrelated actions to game play. Completionist stuff often referse to hidden parts of courses or locations, and otherwise lesser things to complete in the game, hence completionist. A lot of this was very common in older generation games like NES and SNES N64 PS1 PS2, but with the rise of internet connectivity and the Xbox achievements became more common and completionist material was often overlooked. It still exists in a lot of JRPGs, but many games don't really focus much on it as expansion of post game completeion. A very simple example of completionist content is collecting all the pokemon in a pokemon game. makes you go back through the paces you've already walked to complete something. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I couldn't like this more than once, so I'm quoting it for emphasis. | |} ---- ---- ---- Cash shop steals dev time from the game. Art and item devs are then forced to create items that sell, and none of those items show up in game because it would cut into the bottom line. | |} ---- They are constantly making more stuff, not like some small cosmetic items will steal much dev time from the game.. | |} ---- Seen it happen time and time and time again. | |} ---- ---- no | |} ---- No? Okay. Chua don't want mount to be buyable then. | |} ---- *throws money at screen* Bite me hamsterboy | |} ---- Chua pass. Chua not sure where bunny been, so rather not bite. Is game, not shopping outlet. Want mount, work for it. And no not RL job with money, ingame activities. | |} ---- It pays to play. | |} ---- ---- Lopp and Chua hoodies!!!!!!!! | |} ---- Aurin hoodie first please. | |} ---- ---- As a Briton- 15p is British for fifteen pence (about 25 cents). I'd be willing to pay prices like that at a cash shop... :D | |} ---- In this case, though, the OP is just asking for a mount that already exists in the game. No time taken from devs' busy schedules. | |} ---- They have those already really...just a hoodie with random animal ears. They sell them down the street from where I live... Though my freelance stuff is starting to slow down so maybe I'll make the Chua hoodie and a DRED vest | |} ---- It's this logic that I fail to understand, of course its good for Carbine but the thought of paying for intangible goods when we already pay for the service to play the game in the first place, well it blows my mind that people think it is good for them. | |} ---- ---- word | |} ---- Right... except for the time taken to create, code, and make a UI for a cash shop, test it, make sure the charges run correctly... etc. ad nauseum. Then of course, it doesn't stop at the one already-existing item in game. They gotta keep making it. No to cash shops. If you want a game with a cash shop, there are literally dozens you can choose from. I came to this game specifically because they DON'T have one. | |} ---- ---- Protostar Giftcards | |} ---- She*, but yes. No cash shop. Not even mounts. | |} ---- Quoted for emphasis! I find myself watching the Nexus reports saying "I want that T shirt" or "cool hat" all the time. I would buy Wildstar merchandise if it were available. Maybe Carbine could do something with Loot Crate!? Put a Wildstar T or plushie etc in the box along with a free trial of the game :-). I'm not against a cash shop for none combat items either. Not a pay to win shop but for things like Mounts, Housing, Costumes and even consumables. I know everyone doesn't like that idea but everyone will never agree. I won't leave if it doesn't happen and wouldn't leave if it did. Just saying I would pay real $ for Items like the OP is asking for. | |} ---- ---- Aha! Pronoun trouble! I corrected my post. ^_^ | |} ---- Highly debatable. I wouldn't mind a mount or 2 or 3 in a shop, and the other 99% of them ingame. | |} ---- ---- ---- Awwwwwwww.. Oli would look so cute riding that. :D | |} ---- Chua not riding that ! :angry: | |} ---- ---- Chua thinking up painfull ways now to hurt Vick | |} ---- Oh, sorry. :mellow: Can't reach the pedals? *snicker* | |} ---- *looks for signs of smoke* | |} ---- Now that is a cash shop I can get behind. :3 *hugs baneling plushie* | |} ---- ---- ---- There are no women in the internet, the men are men, the women are men, and the children are fbi agents gold farmers. | |} ---- I DO pay a monthly sub so that there isn't a cash shop that gives players in game items.... | |} ---- ---- ---- It;s fine when it's very very sparingly done. | |} ---- It's never fine, even if it starts that way. Every time a company does this, it always ends up ultimately changing priority to spend development time to make things they know people will want just so they can monetize it. In-game items(cosmetic or otherwise) for real money are bad for everyone. | |} ---- This is not true. | |} ---- ---- You're taking this the wrong way. I don't want a designated cash shop either. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying I wouldn't mind a few Collectables in their shop along with the basic account services and CREDD. I'm not asking for a fullblown cash shop, that's not the idea im trying to portray nor is that what I'm asking for. I'm not asking for a TERA 2.0. Get that off the table because that's not what I'm suggesting or implying. I'm just saying that I really *cupcake*in want that mount and I'd be willing to throw money at the screen. I just want the mount. | |} ---- It may not be what you're asking, but it's inevitably where any cash shop leads, on matter how "small" they start. Collectibles should only ever be available via in-game means (and that doesn't necessarily mean slaughtering thousands of mobs hoping for a .01% drop rate) in a game like this that has a monthly sub that is meant to cover everything the game has. | |} ---- Like I've already suggested Franbunny, submit a support ticket - gameplay issues - with NPCs/mobs as a category. Just explain that it's not dropping from anywhere, and ask why its not when jabbithole says its in live. If they are unable to locate a loot table that includes the mount, they'll forward it to the Dev/QA team for investigation and it will be added to the game if it wasnt a scrapped project from beta. | |} ---- ---- You keep contradicting yourself. You say you don't want a cash shop, and precede to ask for just that. You can't have your cake and eat it too. | |} ---- ---- Incorrect, this is not a contradiction. Collectables in a games services shop is not all too uncommon, both when it was Pay to Play TERA and WoW have had/do have account shop collectables but these do not constitute a full on game supportive cash shop in which games like TERA(current day) Rely on for income. | |} ---- ---- That's the only reason I signed on WoW well past when I had hit the "done" moment with PvX content. I'd sign on to chat to guildies and farm achievements for mini-pets, titles, and mounts. Semi-OT: Also, can those one-time achievements be repeatable, please? (You know, the one in Galeras you always hear about. I stink at Logic Puzzles and failed it despite trying to do it correctly. I'd like to keep trying.) Achievement hoarders like me would love you for forever. I like my invisible points. And mounts. And titles. Hrm. | |} ---- Now you are arguing just for the sake of arguing. | |} ---- ---- Isn't this mount a rare drop from the boomboxes anyway? | |} ---- I have no idea, but just reiterating that monthly sub rewards are a good idea. :) | |} ----